1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function image forming apparatus connected with a network and capable of transmitting and receiving a variety of data to and from network terminal apparatuses using a plurality of communication protocols.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Recently, a network communication system including a so-called multi-function image forming apparatus has been developed. The multi-function image forming apparatus is capable of communicating with terminal apparatuses in the system using a variety of communication protocols.
A wide variety of application services are provided in such a multi-function image forming apparatus connected with the network communication system. For example, a so-called scan-to-email service provides a service to scan an original document with an image read device of the multi-function image forming apparatus and to transmit image data of the original document to a designated mail address using email. An email print service provides a service to print out body information of a received email and an image of an attached file of the received email. A facsimile transfer service provides a service to transfer body information of a received email and an image of an attached file of the received email to a designated facsimile apparatus.
In such a multi-function image forming apparatus, however, when transmitting image data of an original document, that has been obtained by scanning the original document, with email using the above-described scan-to-email service, an address, a subject, and the body of an email must be manually input by the user, which is troublesome.